board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2009
The results of the voting for Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2009, which was conducted in January of '09 by Ayvuir. All voters listed their top 15 users, with a #1 vote being worth 15 points, a #2 worth 14, and so on. To see the complete list along with everyone's lifetime stats and a short Ayvuir writeup on each user, check out * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2009 writeups See Also * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2006 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2007 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2008 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2010 * Board 8's Top 100 Users of The Decade Stats *There were a total of 66 voters, for a grand total of 7920 points given out. * There were 259 users that were voted for. * The cut-off points to be in the top 100 was 24 this year (in 2008 it was 29; in 2007 it was 17; in 2006 it was 20) * The top user scored 194 points (in 2008 it was 278; in 2007 it was 183; in 2006 it was 245) * Only 17 users scored 100 points or above The Top 100 of 2009 Rank. Name - Total Points (Total List Appearances) 1st. ExThaNemesis - 194 (17) 2nd. Heroic Palmer - 191 (22) 3rd. Icehawk - 161 (20) 4th. Smurf - 156 (18) 5th. DSRage - 155 (19) 6th. transience - 141 (16) 7th. Sir Chris - 129 (14) 8th. MajinZidane - 125 (16) 9th. yazzy14 - 123 (15) 10th. Shadow Ryoko - 118 (15) 11th. th3l3fty - 117 (14) 12th. Ed Bellis - 116 (13) 13th. LiselTestify - 115 (14) 14th. BBallman7 - 115 (12) 15th. Dante - 106 (14) 16th. SpikeDragon - 105 (14) 17th. BesaidGuy/realo - 101 (11) 18th. Tom Bombadil - 92 (13) 19th. The Utility Man - 92 (8) 20th. FFDragon - 90 (11) 21st. Mershiness - 83 (10) 22nd. Ayvuir - 79 (12) 23rd. yoblazer33 - 79 (11) 24th. Steiner - 79 (9) 25th. RustyMrMokka - 77 (9) 26th. idyvino - 77 (8) 27th. KleenexTissue50 - 76 (8) 28th. SuperAngelo128 - 72 (12) 29th. WiggumFan267 - 72 (8) 30th. Procrastinater - 72 (6) 31st. LusterSoldier - 70 (7) 32nd. Swift - 68 (7) 33rd=. SBell0105 - 67 (8) 33rd=. The Raven 2 - 67 (8) 35th. Justin_Crossing - 65 (10) 36th. Shaggy - 65 (9) 37th. DpObliVion - 65 (8) 38th. Naye745 - 63 (6) 39th. Xcarvengerx - 62 (9) 40th. NGamer64 - 61 (7) 41st. AlecTrevelyan006 - 60 (7) 42nd. tazzyboyishere - 58 (7) 43rd. neonreaper - 55 (9) 44th. Princess Anri - 55 (6) 45th. SHINE GET 64 - 54 (8) 46th. raytan7585 - 54 (6) 47th. PrestonStarry - 53 (7) 48th. TimJab - 50 (6) 49th. red13n - 49 (7) 50th. Sess - 48 (7) 51st. Forceful Dragon - 47 (9) 52nd. Yonex - 47 (7) 53rd. TheKnightOfNee - 47 (6) 54th. ZenOfThunder - 47 (5) 55th. Bokonon_Lives - 46 (7) 56th. masterofmarth - 46 (6) 57th. espio4000 - 45 (6) 58th. JaKyL25 - 45 (4) 59th=. gotspork - 44 (5) 59th=. TheLastOblesik - 44 (5) 61st. Cycloreaper - 43 (5) 62nd. nintendogirl1 - 42 (7) 63rd. Mega Mana - 42 (5) 64th. BrettEagles - 42 (4) 65th. Drakeryn - 41 (7) 66th=. GuessMyUserName - 41 (5) 66th=. StifledSilence - 41 (5) 68th. Silver_Ermine - 40 (4) 69th. stingers135 - 40 (3) 70th. rammtay - 39 (5) 71st=. linkhatesganon - 38 (4) 71st=. Minipoooot - 38 (4) 71st=. UltimaterializerX - 38 (4) 74th. CrimsonOcean - 37 (5) 75th. SmartMuffin - 37 (4) 76th. Jay Lv99 - 34 (5) 77th=. Paratroopa1 - 34 (4) 77th=. satai_delenn - 34 (4) 79th=. Karma Hunter - 33 (3) 79th=. Semifinal vs Belarus - 33 (3) 81st. SenpaiDessus / Pianist - 32 (5) 82nd. Holy Excalibur - 32 (3) 83rd. SensiShadeSlaye - 31 (4) 84th. Alanna82 - 31 (3) 85th. Charton - 30 (5) 86th=. Exodecai - 30 (4) 86th=. Inviso - 30 (4) 88th. amyvitality66 - 29 (4) 89th. fetusbucketeer - 29 (3) 90th. Lady Ashe - 28 (6) 91st=. Lopen - 28 (3) 91st=. Meow1000 - 28 (3) 93rd. Shaduln - 27 (3) 94th. CasanovaZelos - 26 (3) 95th. creativename - 26 (2) 96th. Dr_Football - 25 (4) 97th. BIGPUN9999 - 25 (3) 98th. Zea_Destroyer - 25 (2) 99th=. cokes311 - 24 (4) 99th=. Elite Hunter / oliphaunt - 24 (2) Category:User Tournament